


because it takes two

by februaryfridays



Series: alone together [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februaryfridays/pseuds/februaryfridays
Summary: “And it took me a whole to realise that, I don’t know- that maybe I might love you?”





	because it takes two

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a part two to another one shot that i wrote yesterday, so feel free to check that out!!

The second that the door closed behind them, they were kissing again. Steve’s mom had made a point of telling the boys to be quiet when they got home, and, well. They weren’t talking. They didn’t talk until, five minutes later, Sarah came shuffling down the hall. Bucky pushed Steve away just a second before the door opened, and at least  _ tried  _ to look casual. 

“Hiya, we didn’t wake you coming in, did we?” Bucky asked, perching on the counter. Steve looked anything but casual, but what else was new. 

“Ah, no, don’t worry. I was awake already. You boys just makin’ a midnight snack, then?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Steve said, only then reaching for the cupboard. “Yeah, I was just gonna make a sandwich. Yeah.”  _ That was too many yeahs, Steve.  _

“Alrighty. Don’t forget to lock the door, Stevie. Goodnight you guys!” She whispered, retreating back down the hallway, none the wiser.

Bucky waited for her bedroom door to click shut. “A  _ sandwich _ ? Great sandwich, Steve, loved it.” Steve wheezed in laughter, his head falling into his hands. 

“I  _ panicked! _ ” he whispered, the remains of a blush still painting his face. “You don’t actually want a sandwich, right?” 

“Uh. No.”

“You got a better idea?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Bucky stepped forward at the same time that Steve pulled him closer, and kissed him again. And again. “I kinda-” Bucky began between kisses, smiling. “Feel bad for Lindy. And Catherine.”

“They’ll be alright.” Steve said, with one more kiss before he took Bucky’s hand. “C’mon.”

Bucky knew well that they were going to sit on the fire escape, but he didn’t pull his hand away. They’d sat there together a million and one times, but tonight was different. Rather than sitting on opposite sides of the balcony (it’s how they’d always sit - Steve could draw portraits of Bucky that way), they sat together on the steps. 

“So. That,” Bucky said, keeping his voice down. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” 

“We  _ do  _ have to talk about it, Steve. We do and you know it.”

“We… I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to stop being friends over this.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Bucky said, lowering his head slightly. “Steve, you’re not gonna lose me. We don’t have to stop being friends.” 

“But we just- I don’t know. I didn’t know how I felt. If I liked girls or boys. Or both. Which is probably why it took me a while to realise that… You know.”

“To realise what?” Bucky asked, grinning. He wanted to hear him say it.

“That- I don’t know, maybe I might love you?” Bucky inhaled sharply. He didn’t think that he’d ever hear those words in that context. He was a little disappointed. There were no fireworks. Steve sounded unsure. Unsure about him, unsure about  _ them.  _ He shrugged.

“Maybe I might love you too. You said it yourself, Steve, we’re only eighteen. We don’t have to have everything figured out yet.” Steve’s eyes were darting around, looking in every direction but Bucky’s, but he was still so aware that Bucky was watching him. “And, I don’t know. Maybe it’s a risk we have to take. We don’t have to stop being friends but we don’t have to be  _ just  _ friends, you know?”

“That’s… I want that, but- would it work?”  _ Would it?  _ Bucky was the most important person to Steve; platonically or not, he was Steve’s everything. What would he have left if they couldn’t make it work? “We can’t go out on dates, we can’t do  _ anything,  _ ‘cause that’s not how it works and you know it. If we’re in love, it’s gonna be miserable and it’s gonna be a mess.”

“Then it’ll be the best, most miserable mess I’ve ever gotten myself into.”

“Am I worth that?” Steve said, ignoring Bucky’s jokes. He looked sadder than he had before, and Bucky blamed himself for it. 

“Am I?” Steve looked up then, finally looking Bucky in the eyes. “It takes two of us, Steve. I can’t force you to do  _ anything _ , but I can tell you for sure that you are worth it.” Steve said nothing by way of answer, only took Bucky’s hand in his own and held it. The night was warm, but Bucky was warmer. 

 

The next morning, it took Bucky a while to wake up. They’d shared a bed, nothing they hadn’t done a thousand times before, but this time, Steve let himself stare, he let himself wish and wonder about Bucky, the possible love of his life. He let himself lay closer to Bucky, let himself trace patterns on his skin, let himself smile when Bucky opened his eyes, and let himself kiss him good morning. 

“God, what time is it?” Bucky asked, burying his face into the pillow. Steve was convinced that he was doing it to hide a smile. 

“Time you kissed me again.” 

“I think you watch might be broken.” Bucky mumbled into the pillow, but Steve could see the smile on his face. 

“I think you’re a jerk.”

“I  _ think _ you maybe possibly love me anyway.”

“I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed! endgame ruined my stucky heart so from now on u can only expect pre-first avenger stucky fics >:( 
> 
> anyways  
> comments make me very happy,   
> come n say hi on twitter @dumbassphillie !!


End file.
